The subject matter disclosed herein relates to efficiency maps for power generation systems, and more particularly, to building efficiency maps for a bottoming cycle of a combined cycle power plant.
In power generation systems, thermodynamic cycles may refer to processes that use heat or other forms of energy to generate power. For example, combined cycle power plants may include a gas turbine cycle that generates power from fuel and a steam cycle that generates power from excess heat in the gas turbine cycle. The cycles may operate in conjunction with each other to produce power at a higher overall efficiency than systems that do not include combined cycle power. The components of the steam turbine and/or the gas turbine may degrade over time. However, because power generation of the steam turbine and the gas turbine is combined to rotate the shaft, it may be difficult to diagnose which part of the combined cycle power plant has decreased in performance and caused the degradation in performance of the power generation system.